change of path
by savannahbaby117
Summary: When 17 year old Alices mother passes away her life is sent downhill. Her father leaves her and her 24 year old sister to be in the army. He believes Alices slacking in school makes her a troubled teen. So he sends her to Shadow Falls a camp. But when she enters the doors she does not except the world she is about to uncover. Or the secrets hidden in her family.


Have you ever been reading a book but your mind is in a million other places? Its like you're reading but you aren't processing anything. You're just staring and seeing words with no meaning. That's how my life was. Just going day by day, numb to everything. But then it all changed.

Chapter 1

Everyone has different views on high school. The people who fit in (cheerleaders, jocks, preps) love it and cry when it's over. But then the outsiders (smart people) hate it. And will look back on it as the worst years of their lives. Me? I was basically nothing. Nobody made fun of me but nobody noticed me. I had friends, don't think of me as some weird loner who eats lunch alone. That wasn't the case. I did have the popular friends and then I had the not-so-popular friends. I was just trying to make it through.

It was my very first day of 11th grade. I shut the door of my truck and walked into the school. I walked into my english class that was filled with 12th grades because it was an honors class. and i was smart enough to take it. I looked around and only saw two familair faces; Grace Brisbane and Isabel Culpeper. I smiled and turned back to the teacher. The rest of the day was a haze. The end of the day was pretty much what I always remembered the most. A lot of action always took place. I walked to my truck after talking to my friends when a volkswagen pulled up next to me. A goregous boy was in the passenger seat, and he was smiling right at me. And then there was an awkard guy driving. The guy in the drivers seat seemed to hold a lot in him. His eyes were filled with dozens of feelings. I couldn't stop staring because well they were yellow. He looked away and the goregous boy got out. He had brown beautiful hair and when he came up too me his eyes were a deep, deep green. He was tall and he sort of took my breath away, as corny as it sounds.. "I'm Cole," he stuck out his hand. "Um, hi I'm Kimberly. But you can call me Kim," I said. "Hi.. I'm sorry I uh seem like a total creeper but you're super pretty and I wanted to talk to you," he said and he didn't take a breath in between. His awkard friend drove to the front of the school. I could only imagine who they were picking up. I was surprised that somebody found me attractive. My look was weird, and I couldn't help it. I had the blackest hair you have ever seen, and it was super curly and long. But then my eyes were the brightest blue. I had freckles every where. "Thank you." I should have said more but nothing else came out. "Can I have your number." "Shit I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry I must seem like such a weirdo. I just got out of a car and am talking to you and I'm sorry." I smiled. I wasn't the best with boys but I knew what to do when they were around. And him? Go for it Kim. I wrote down my number. "Here." I smiled and handed it to him. He smiled and took it. "Call me sometime, Cole" He shook my hand and jogged to the awkward boys car, and as he did. I saw Isabel and Grace get in. Grace kissed the awkward boy and Isabel gave Cole an extremley annoyed look. I got in my truck and drove home. I set my bag down on the counter and looked around. My mom wouldn't be home for about an hour and a half. I tided up the house and did the little homework I had. Being, it was only the first day. I fed my cat and then read my book. I wondered when Cole would give me a call, or if he ever would. It could have been some dare from the other boy. I hadn't had a boyfriend since 9th grade. Matt. He was such a nice boy and one of my best friends brothers. I was really sad when he broke up with me, we got back together a few times but then by time 10th grade came around he was off to college and I was here. So we just spilt.

Days passed by before Cole called. But when he did it was the best call of my life.

It was 4:46 p.m and my phone woke me up from my nap. I didn't recognize the number but answered anyways. "Hello," I said. "Hi Kim, it's Cole," his voice was deep. And it was really sexy. "Hey Cole, I was thinking maybe that this whole thing was a prank." I whispered. "No, no. I wanted to call as soon as I got in the car but I didn't want to freak you out. And you also didn't seem very intrested so I just waited. But I couldn't wait anymore," he said. "Well, I'm glad you called." I said. "Would you maybe like to go get a coffee?" It was September and Mercy Falls was very cold and a coffee with a goregous boy sounded just about right. "Yes, I'd love too." "Meet me there in 20?" it sounded like a question but then it also sounded like it could be just a statement. "Sure," I said. "See you there." click. I smiled and got up and looked at myself. I had to wear something cute. I dug through my drawers and found light jeans and a my favorite gray tee. I threw on a coat and some boots and a beanie. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Put on some mascara and left. It was Saturday and my mom was working this weekend.

My dad and I fell out pretty much when I was 7, and he got a new wife and they had a baby. But I didn't leave till I was 14. I love my dad so much but his wife dear god, she is wicked. and their daughter ended up the same way. I turned on the heat in my truck and checked the temperature. 46 degrees. I drove to the coffee shop which was right next to the Crooked Shelf. My favorite book store. I saw Cole standing inside with his hands in his pockets and my god he looked goregous. I smiled and walked in. I had a my bag slung over my left shoulder. I stood next too him. "Hey." he said and gave me a huge hug. "You look great," he said. "Thank you," I replied. "Coffee's on me." He said as we got closer to the register. "Oh no it's okay" I held up my money and he pushed down. "No really its not a proper date if I dont buy," he winked. I blushed. He was very cocky but I guess I liked that. He wanted things done his way, I could already pick that much up. "Can I have a small pumpkin spice coffee please?" I said. "Can I just have a coffe, please don't add in anything" Cole said. "Bitter, eh?" I asked. "No other way," he said and handed the girl whos name tag read "Rachel" on it. We got our coffees and sat at table by the farthest from the window.

Cole and I's conversation started out slow but then it picked up. I told him everything I had ever been through and he told me that he had come from Canada and moved in with the awkward boy whos name was Sam. And I told him Grace and Isabel were in my english class and he nodded and then added "Isabel is a bitch and she hates me." he smirked. "Oh, how could someone possibly hate you?" I raised an eyebrow and took a sip of my coffee. "Very easily," he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I was shocked and I don't know why, Cole gave off the impression of being very spontanous. It was 9 o'clock. "Oh my god we've been here forever." I said and scooted my chair back. "No, don't leave." I smiled and put in a piece of gum. "Can you come back too my house?" he asked. "Not tonight," I said. He did a sad face and puppy dog eyes. "Tomorrow?" I smiled. "Sure, just call me when you wake up princess." We both stood up and he kissed my head goodbye. Sam picked him up with Grace in the car. "Hey!" I waved. Grace smiled and waved. They drove off. All of them seemed too give off more.. like they were all hiding something. But Cole was amazing in every way. And I honestly felt like a piece of me had already fallen in love.

Chapter 2

"These damn wolves of Mercy Falls take up too much space in the newspaper," my mom sighed and threw the paper on the table. It was just my mom and I in this small house on Okaley lane. I'd lived her since I was 14. I loved this house it was a wood frame with 4 bedrooms, a fire place and pool that I used up until I was 15. "Yeah, theres a lot of talk about them at school," I said eating a bit of my yogurt. "They just need to kill em'" "I don't think so, mom. We have to share our land," I said quietly. "There killing people Kim!" My mom always tended to get super heated about everything and she always caused a seen. I just rolled my eyes and walked out.

I wanted to text Cole so bad but I didn't I just kept quiet and waited and what was only a few hours seemed like days. He called at around 12 or so. I didn't answer on the first call because I didn't want to seem like some obbessive girl so I let it ring.. three times. "Hello," i said. "good afternoon sunshine," cole said. I blushed. "well hello there," i said. "how did you sleep?" he asked me. I couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever actually taken the time to ask how my sleep was. "I slept good, whattda about you?" "i don't sleep." "oh.." "yeah, so do you wanna come over?" he asked me. and i wanted to and i knew i could easily tell my mom i was going too one of my other friends house but I was just extremley nervous. So him and I sat there in slience and I thought. "Kim?" he asked. "Yes, yes. I do. Can you give me the address?" I asked grabbing a pen and paper down from my shelf. He stated the address and we hung up. I told my mom I was going to Allie's and she believed it in an instance. She would be leaving for work in a while anyways. I pulled in and saw the volkswagen and a old tattered red BMW. I knocked on the door. "Hi," Grace said and answered the door. "Hey, is Cole here?" right as I said that Cole apperead right behind Grace. "here," he said. He opened the door all the way and let me in. The house was warm.. it was warm in temperature in feeling. The walls were painted all oranges and smokey blues. It was kind of messy but I figured it was the best teens could manage. Cole smiled when he noticed me gawking around the house. I looked down at the brown couch and saw that Sam and Grace weren't kissing or touching, or even talking. She was doing her homework and he was reading. But for some reason they both seemed to be absolutley in love. Just in what they were doing. And how there legs were intertwined underneath the blanket. Cole grabbed my hand and lead me up too his room.

Cole's room was messy. Papers scattered everywhere and the matress was sorta pushed off the bed frame. The sheets were half on half off. I sat my bag down on the cleanest place I could find and sat in his chair. "I know its not much but it's all we could manage," Cole said looking down on me. "I like it, it's very homey and relaxing" I smiled. "What are all these papers?" I asked. Coles breath quickened and he looked around kind of lost as what to say. "Just things." odd. I didn't ask anything further. But just then Isabel Culpeper bursted through his doors. And when she looked at me. Oh my god it was the most devlish stare I had ever seen. "Cole, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms and looked at me. "Get out Isabel," Cole put his head in hands. He looked extremley frustrated. The smile I gave him quickly faded at the sight of her. Grace and Sam quickly came after into his room. "Isabel, come on," Grace calmly whispered and grabbed her arm. Isabel snatched her arm away. "No, No, NO. COLE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH OTHER GIRLS LIKE THIS? YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT." Were they dating? I started to pick up my bag but Sam sliently pushed it back down. Sam looked at me and shook his head. He did the coocoo sign and pointed at Isabel. I smiled. "She's so ugly too," Isabel pointed at me. The insult didn't sting. "Actually Isabel," -Cole laughed- "She's beautiful, in her looks and in what she is, she has a nice warm loving heart. She isn't cold like you. Now that I don't want you, you want me? No thats not how its going to work here, bitch. Go home Isabel. Nobody wants you here," Cole said and walked towards me. "Lets go Kim. I can't stand being within 5 feet of a physco path," He started to lead me out.. but then Isabel punched me dead in the face. I didn't know what to do. The punch stung but I didn't know if I wanted to go all crazy and have my hair flip around in front of Cole. But I also didn't want to seem like some wimp. So I promptly looked at her and hit her so hard that she was knocked to the ground. I looked over her on the ground, as she was grabbing her face and said, "Now, I don't like you." She didn't say anything and Sam, Cole and me walked out. Grace stayed behind and I was kind of sad now because Grace probably would dislike me. Cole set me down on the counter in the bathroom. "I'm fine, I swear." I whispered because I didn't want Isabel too know Cole and I were alone in the bathroom. "You do look okay, actually beautiful," he smirked. "I'm really sorry that just happened," Cole said and sat down on the ground and then pulled me down on his lap. He leaned his head back on the wall. I looked at him, "do you mind telling me why she did that? I mean you guys had to obviously have something." "Yes, I'll tell you. When I first met Isabel we kind of had a thing I guess you could say, but geeze shes so bitter. And she wanted to have sex with me as soon as we met and I told her no and left her house. She's been mad at me ever since. I didn't think she would even know you were here. But I don't have to hide from her. You're mine and she can deal with it," Cole smiled and hugged my waist. I pushed myself off him. "Do you think this is a little fast?" I asked him. I looked in his eyes and already answered the question myself. No. This wasn't fast, well it was but it was a good fast. Cole nodded his head no and leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss was one that left me wanting more. But then the kiss after that made me want more and more and more. I think it was Cole. He just made me want more, and more. He made my whole head spin and my eyes flutter and I never wanted to leave him. We must have just sat there kissing for about 30 minutes. Cole walked me out of the house at around 10. It took us 45 minutes too kiss goodnight. I'll come and see you after school tomorrow. "I had the best day with you," I said as I started to back out. He smiled, "of course you did." I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye. Cole was electric and I just couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't believe all of this was happeing so fast.. but then in a way I could. My life was such a boring thing and it just went on and on the same rotuine. The same school work, me being independent and long trips to the Crooked Shelf. This is exactly what I needed. Cole was the exact medicine I needed to heal every wound.

Chapter 3

I pretty much tried to zone out in class but then I always remembered how mad my mom would get if my grades slacked so I focused in on every boring word my teachers said. The bell dinged and I ran out of my English class away from Isabel. But Grace followed me. I went to my locker and was chatting with Allie trying to show Grace I didn't want to talk. But of course Grace tapped on my shoulder. Allie found her friend and started walking. I turned to see Grace. "Hi, I wanted to talk." Grace said. I was taller than her. By quite a bit actually. She had brown eyes and blonde hair, very pretty. "Whats up? Actually no, I already know it's about Cole and Isabel," I said. "You're almost accurate. Just isabel. I just wanted to applogize for her behavior. You know she isn't even going to be here much longer." Grace sighed. What a relief. "Oh, really? Why not?" I asked trying to show some emotion for Grace. "she's orignally from California and ever since Jack died her parents aren't happy here," Jack Culpeper.. I totally forgot. That was her brother and he was killed by wolves. "Oh wow, Jack.." I turned my head feeling very guilty inside. "Don't beat yourself up about it because her brother died.. I know she can be a bitch," Grace smiled. "Oh and I also wanted to add I don't dislike you or anything. It's nice having another girl around with the boys. And it's also nice to not have Cole being in Sam and I's bussniess all the time." I laughed. "well i'm glad to be apart of your "crew"," I said. "Glad to have you," she waved goodbye and I ran to math knowing I was already late. It was last class and I wanted the bell to ring so bad so I could see Cole. There was 5 minutes left but it felt like 25 minutes. As soon as the bell rang I was the first out of the class. As soon as I got out I ran right into Cole. "Hi," he said. I smiled. "How did you know what class I was in?" "Well, I just asked this lady at the front desk. She had a beard," I laughed. We walked to my truck and he got in with me. "Do you want to come to my house, and maybe meet my mom?" Cole quickly turned on the heat. All the way on. "Geeze, I don't want a heat stroke," I said making it a little cooler. "I was outside, I'm cold." He turned it back up. I didn't do anything. "But yes I'd love to meet your mom," he replied.

"Mom?" I called out. "In here," she was in the living room. I looked at Cole and he actually looked nervous. I walked in with Cole's hand in mine. "I have somebody I think you should meet," I looked up at Cole. "Hi ," my mom stood up. She smiled. "I'm Cole," he added. "Very nice too meet you Cole, have a seat." Cole and I sat on the love seat in my small living room. My mom un-muted the news. I was shocked to see the breaking news. Which was a girl dead by wolves. "Oh my god!" My mom yelled out. Cole let go of my hand and swallowed hard. "They need to get these damn wolves out of here!" "Do you think they need to leave now, Kimmy?" my mom turned towards me. Cole looked at me. "Yes." I whispered. "I'm sorry Kim and but I really have to go," Cole stood up and walked out. I followed him. "Hey where are you going?" I said and he didn't say anything. He just shut the door behind him. I stood there in the door way. I didn't want my mom too think of him as odd so I waited there in slience. I pretended like I had gone outside with him. So I opened and shut the door and walked back to the living room. "He was just a little nervous," I smiled. "Oh yeah I understand" my mom said and took another sip of her corona. I walked back to my room.

I had this odd feeling in my stomach, like so lonely and empty. Why was I so upset? I mean if he wanted to leave it was his choice. Why did I feel like something was seriously wrong? Why did he just walk away like that, and why would he ignore me? I wanted to cry but I stopped myself. My mom always told me to never cry over a boy. I ate spaghetti with my mom and did my homework. By 9 I was out like a light.

Around 2 or so in the morning I heard a bunch of pebbles at my window. I didn't get up thinking it was some stupid childish boys. But they were constant, every 2 seconds a new one. So I got up. I opened up the curtain and looked to see Cole standing there. I crossed my arms but couldn't hide the smirk on my face. My mom never kept an alarm and she was the heaviest sleeper. When I was 14 my friend Alyssa spent the night and we shattered her vase I mean it was high on our entertainment center and it fell. And it was loud. She woke up and said "Kim, do you need something?" I said, "Oh no we were getting water" She nodded and went back to sleep. So I quickly let myself out, it was freezing. I looked for Cole but only found his clothes tattered on the ground. I picked them up and walked around the house. I was so confused. He had just vanished. I thought maybe I'd find him naked but no, there was no sign of Cole St. Clair. I wadded up his clothes and ran back in the house. why, why, why. What was he doing? I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. Kim, stop. But I couldn't. They were just flying down my face. I wiped them away and ran in the house. I threw his clothes on the chair. And the first time since I was 14 I cried myself to sleep. I mean I cried so hard I couldn't breathe properly. How come I was allowing him to do this to me?

I woke up with a headache. I mean a powerful headache. I told my mom I wasn't able to make it to school and she didn't ask why. She saw my swollen eyes and heaven knows what she thought had happened. I sat on the couch with my coffee pretty much all day. No texts from Cole. No nothing. But at 3 my head snapped up from my novel to a knock at the door. I looked up too see Cole. I opened up the door. I didn't know how to be mad. Because he looked so sorry. "kim.." he started to say and I slammed the door in his face. "Baby.." he whispered loud enough for me to here. I slammed my fist againist the door. "Please open up," he said. I opened the door. "What do you want? It wasn't very nice of you to just walk away and what about at my window? Walking away.. again? Your clothes?" He shrugged his shoulders. I stepped out of my house. I looked up at him. He was so built and honestly all I wanted to do was wrap up in a blanket with him and watch a movie. "I'm sorry Kim." "yeah. well talk to me when.. when.-" I stopped and I grabbed his face and he grabbed mine. We kissed and kissed until my mouth became dry. He found every indention in my body with his hands and I loved it. His hand went up the back of my shirt and I was just so happy. I forgot everything bad. I forgot what he did and I was just so focused on being happy. And when kissing him I sure as hell was. He came in and said I could keep his clothes just in case. I made him a cup of coffee and we sat on my ground just talking about life. "so, does grace live with you and Sam?" I asked taking a sip of coffee. "Yup. It's been a while now." "her parents?" "shes 18." "ohh." he nodded. "I'll be 17 in 3 days." His eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?" he playful pushed me. "I guess we went over everything but the basics," I laughed. "I'm going to be 18 in March," he murmured. "But I have to get you a wonderful present," he added. "No big deal," he took my hand and said low in my ear, "very big deal" I laughed because his breath tickled me. I looked up at the time. "Oh my god! You have to go. My moms going to be home any minute!" as soon as I was shoving Cole out the door my mom came in. But I pushed him behind the door so she missed him. My mom set her keys on the counter. She walked straight to her room. Phew. I pushed him out the door. I kissed him quickly goodbye. My mom changed out of her scrubs and hissed, "all I heard from all my patients was wolves. wolves. wolves." "that sucks, i didn't hear much on the news. Did you have any updates on it?" I asked her. She set the mail down. "No, no. Just quiet around town I guess," She said. I shrugged.

"You going to see Cole soon?" she asked over our dinner. We were eating green beans, mash potatoes and pork chops. "Yeah, pretty soon hopefully."Does he go to your school?" I swaolled hard. But not hard enough for her to recgonize. I kept eating as if she didn't say anything. Then I looked up. "Yes, but he's in 12th." Lies. Lies. Lies. I never lied. Sheesh, he was making me do things I never thought I'd do. "I wonder if he'll take you to prom," she smiled up at me. "Yeah.. I wonder."

Chapter 4

It was my 17th birthday. "Happy Birthday baby!" My mom shouted across the hall and kissed me on the forehead. She handed me a birthday card. I opened it up and read the message "17 years ago I was giving birth to your beautiful self! I am so glad I did. I am so glad everything turned out how it did. I love you so much Kimberly. Buy yourself something special." I looked to the left of the card and saw two fresh 100 dollar bills. "Oh mom i can't take that," i started to hand it back. "No please, it's okay. It's your birthday and you deserve it. I felt a pang of guilt hit me. I hugged my mom tightly. "See you after work, love!" she yelled across the house and ran out the door. 15 minutes later I hopped in my truck and headed off too school. "Hi," Cole said. I screamed, "oh my god! Cole! you almost gave me a heart attack! how did you get in here?" "you never lock your truck. happy birthday beautiful." he handed me a letter. it was taped up perfectly and it felt heavy. "You didn't have too," "But i wanted too," he smiled and kissed me. "Dont go to school,"he begged. "I have too," i started driving towards his house. "Please.." I looked at him. I pulled in his driveway and put my truck in reverse. I headed towards the empty land filled with only trees. "I can drive for you birthday girl," he scooted closer too me. "I got it," I hit the gas and we were going like 90 in a 60 zone. But I didn't care. The adreanline was pumping through my body and I was laughing so hard. Cole looked over at me in amazment probably not thinking I was capable of doing this.

"Damn, fastest girl in town?" He asked.

"Of course I am." we drove for miles and miles.

"Pull over here," Cole guided me to a little path a way hidden beneath the trees. It was a long dirt road and I was hoping there was never an end to it. We got out and walked around.

"So do you feel any different?" Cole asked.

I laughed, "I figured someone would ask that. No, I don't feel any different." I had his letter in my hand and looked down at it. I assumed I probably should open it. I opened it to a short letter

" Dear Kim,

Happy Birthday baby! I know, I know it' only been a short time since we started to talk but jeeze you're wonderful. You're beautiful, and your smile makes my entire day. You have the most perfect personality I have ever seen in a person. You mean a lot to me, and I really just don't want to lose you. xoxo- Cole." The necklace was a wishbone.

"I love it." I couldn't really get all the words I wanted out because it was such a perfect gift. and I knew none of my words could compare.

"You deserve it," he kissed my cheek.

It had been 3 days since I last saw/talked to Cole St. Clair. And I was a miserable wreck. He didn't answer my phone calls and I didn't have enough courage to go too Sam's house. So I moped around. I felt like the birds had stopped singing and that the days were even colder.

"why you so blue?" my mom asked me as she set down a plate for dinner.

"just tired," i mumbled, knowing that i could actually go on for about an hour as to why i was so mopey. I pushed my plate away and stood up.

"I just need a nap," I said and walked away from my mom.

I woke up and I knew what had to be done. I told my mom I was going too the store to buy some cosmetics but really I was going too Sam's.

My heart was beating at a million miles per minute. My hands began to tremble but I knew there was no looking back now.

I pulled up into the driveway and got out. The wind was whipping around me and it just felt so eerie outside. I pounded on the door.

"Kim.." Sam opened up. He knew exactly what was wrong and he knew exactly who I needed to see. I read it all over his face.

"Where is he?.." I stood there gawking at him just praying that he would tell me.

"I don't know," he was lying. I pushed my way through the house.

"You do Sam, you know god damnit. I'm going crazy here and you're going to lie too me? Are you crazy? Fess up. Where. Is. He?" I was going mad, my heart was beating so fast I thought it might stop, my palms were sweating and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Kim, I can't tell you the answer. He'll be back soon." Soon? Soon was not a good enough reason. I couldn't take it.

I ripped off the wishbone necklace immediatly regretting is and threw it on the table.

"Well, when he gets back from wherever he is. You tell him that I'm done." I knew I didn't mean it, I knew I wanted to grab the necklace and put around my neck. I knew I wanted to be with Cole. I knew in my heart the spark Cole and I had I could never duplicate with somebody again. Sam nodded. I ran outside, tears streaming all down my face. My face was on fire and I feel like I couldn't breathe. But wait.. where was Grace? I started my truck and just prayed that Cole would need me how I need him and that he was safe.

October

Novemember

Why couldn't I get my act together? Why was I still so heart-broken over a guy who obviously didn't give a shit about me? It had been two months and 0 contact from Cole. I was absolutley miserable. I didn't know if Sam told him what I said and he took it to heart or he was missing. But him being missing was way out there. Because if he was the police would have known, right?.. Quite frankly, I didn't know/understand anything anymore. All my friends were becoming distant. And Grace, she was actually missing. The cops were in it and everything.

"Kim, somebodys here for you.." my mom came in my room. I quickly wiped a tear away to see Sam, skinny as ever, standing in my door way.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked him, beyond puzzled. My mom nodded her head and walked out. I crossed my arms and waited for his reply.

"I.. uh.," his voice was shaky. "You deserve to know,"

"what?" i said he pulled me out of my door.

"mom he's taking me to see Cole!" I didn't even know if she would say yes or what. It just popped out because I knew thats why he was here. Even if she said no, I was going.

"Sam, where are we going?" I sat down in his volkswagen.

"i dont know why i'm doing this," he muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. We pulled in his driveway and he quickly got out. Please let Cole be here. Please. Please.

Sam took me too the basement and I was kind of scared. Then it got hot, and i mean hot. I shredded my jacket and walked down the stares. I saw two wolves.

"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" my heart rate quickened with fear. These are the wolves that they're hunting, the ones that kill.

"Relax. Have a seat," he shut the door behind him.

"what the hell is going on?" the curse word slipped from my lips. the room felt like a summer day in florida. The two wolves just layed there, slient as could be. Sam brought out one needle.

"what are you doing?" my stomach became nauesous. he jabbed the needle into the gray wolf. the wolf started convulsing and i was scared it was going to die. I had an odd connection with that wolf. Its eyes just seemed so familair and I couldn't look away. The wolf shredded it's body and I couldn't believe what was happeing before my eyes. This wolf was leaving it's skin like a snail leaves it's shell, it was shredding itself like a snake. It was shredding it's self to... Cole .

"HOLY CRAP, HOLY SHIT. SAM. SAM." I stood up and I stared down at Cole. He lay there agonizing pain written all over his face.

"Kim.." Cole could barely make out my name.

"Oh my god.." I bent down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," Cole said and grabbed my arm. I was expecting him to recover and be like in the movies and be fine. But he was in so. much. pain.

"Oh, no. it'a okay, just please explain." Cole shook his head and i shook mine.

"I don't have time. I just, I love you.." his words were like music to me. I realized that even in that short amount of time.. I loved him too.

I grabbed his face carefully, "and I love you." I gave him a long kiss not even being conscious that he was naked or that Sam was there.

"I'll be back after winter. Sam will help you. He'll answer your questions." Cole said and I knew I was going to lose him.

"Please stay.." I felt tears in my eyes.

"No. don't cry. I'll miss you," Cole began too tremble.

"Maybe I'll be able to control it soon enough. If you're always in my thoughts then I might be able to do it. I will try for you." I kissed him again and stood up. he started to shake vigrously and I wanted so bad to help him. Everything about him changed except his beautiful deep emerald green eyes. They stayed the same. He turned into a wolf again and pawed at the door. Sam let him and the other wolf go. I looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I'll explain."

Sam and I sat at the table.

"He's a wolf,"

"Yeah, I kinda got that," I bit my lip and looked around.

"Wolves typically are wolves in the winter and human in the summer."

"How did you bring him back?"

"You see, Cole is a genius. He made that, he combined all these weird things and made that." I had no clue, god I thought I knew Cole so well.

"How do you become a wolf?"

"Well you get bitten by somebody who is one, or they inject you. And people do it because they hate their lives, like Cole. He was a really big rockstar."

"Rockstar...? I know nothing about him I guess.."

Sam laughed, "So if when he got out of the car that day and said, "Hi I'm Cole, I'm an ex-rockstar, genius, werewolf. Can I have your number?" You would want to talk too him?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed.

"But people are killing these wolves, what if they try and kill Cole?" Sam nodded and I could see the worry written on his face.

"Yeah, thats the problem. And thats why Cole is trying or.. was trying to find a cure. Because well the cure I have doesn't last,"

"You're a wolf...?"

"Was." I guess I could tell, the way he was so calm in front of the wolves.

"What was your cure?"

"Isabel and Grace injected Jack and me with menigitis and it killed my disease or whatever you wanna call it.. It worked on me but not on Jack. He died. But Cole realized that my cure is only going too last 13 years or so," Sam said and I could tell there was a nother puzzle piece to the puzzle.

"Grace is a wolf.. isn't she?" I knew the answer even thou I has just asked the question. She was the other wolf.

"Yes, she is.." I saw Sams mood shift drastically.

"You know.. I've had enough for tonight. Why don't we go get coffee after school tomorrow? Could I just swing by after school and pick you up?"

"Yeah I can see why you're so stressed I mean, we're in the same boat so I know how you feel.l But yeah you can pick me tomorrow afternoon."

I picked up my jacket and walked out.

Chapter 5

The school was chaos. I pushed my through the halls only too find a dead body right there on campus. It was in the courtyard, there were blood paw prints everywhere. And I knew that the doors of hell had just opened.

"Oh my god! Kim!" Emilee came up behind me, tears streaming down her face.

"What? Who is that?" I look back at the body, now all of the staff surronding it. Cop cars were flooding in.

"It's Jake! The wolf got h-h-im. I saw-w." She was shaking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Em." I hugged her tight and realized how distant I had become to the people who meant the most to me.

"He was in our-r-r s-s-cience class." I wiped her tears. And realized my own started too form.

Cops pushed all the kids along with Emilee and I away from the court yard.

"I'll drop you off at home," I said to Emilee as we walked through the parking lot.

''No, its okay. We haven't talked so I didn't get the chance to tell you that I got a car," she pulled out her keys and clicked the unlock button too a black Kia.

"Well, we should catch up soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just text me whenever. I miss you." Emilee said and I realized how badly I had neglecated all my friends.

"I will defintley do that," I gave Emilee a hug and drove too Sam's. It was only 12:00 but that had to let us out early. Because well obviously somebody was killed.

I knocked on Sam's door and he answered it looking like he just rolled outta bed.

"Morning Sunshine," I walked in.

"Bad news," I said as we sat on the couch.

"Oh god, what is it?" Sam said rubbing his eyes like a tired child.

"Somebody was killed at my school... by a wolf. It was crazy Sam, people were in tears everywhere. Atleast 15 cops were there, helciopters. God, it was so scary."

"You have to help me Kim, you have too. We have to save the wolves. We have to save Cole and Grace," Sam grabbed my arm and he looked so beyond scared.

"How? Please tell me how we can move a whole pack of wolves, how we can get them all too listen to us." I stood up and realized I was in a huge mess. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked him.

"Hello officer," Sam said as I peered over his shoulder.

"May I come in and ask some questions?" The officer looked at me.

"Yes you can," Sam said. My whole body was in shock. Was all this a lie? Did Sam drug me so I saw the wolves? Was Cole, Grace and Sam just some physco kidnappers? My hands began to tremble and my heart rate quickned.

"Grace Brisbane is missing. Do you know anything about this?" The Officer looked at Sam as we all sat at the table. My eyes quickly gazed to him. He swaolled hard.

"No, I'm just as worried as you are."

"What about your father? Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while." The officer opened up a little notepad and took out a pen from his pocket.

"He's sick, he's dying. He had to be taken too another state for proper care." Father? Why didn't they tell me anything? Was Sam's dad a wolf to?

"Ahh, I see. And you except me to believe he just left his son behind?" The officer looked at Sam harder and I was afraid for him.

"I'm 19, I can do whatever I want. Even as selfish as it may sound too you, I don't want to watch or be around my father as he dies. Do you think thats how I want to remember him? No. Now you don't have a warrant too be here. So you can leave." I was stunned that Sam could ever actually become upset.

"Watch it." the officers face hardened.

"Get outta my house," Sam stood up and pointed at the door. The officer picked up his things and walked out.

"What was that all about?" I asked him as we sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, this story is long but you should know." he said and looked up at me. I nodded for him too go on.

"Grace was attacked by wolves when she was about 11, she was bitten but I saved her. By the way at this time I was a wolf. I was a wolf because Beck, who is my "father" bit me. And I started too change. So my parents thought I was some monster. They put me in a bath tub and they each cut one of my wrists very deep. Of course I was saved and Beck adopted me. Then, Grace was attatcked by the wolf pack. I saved her. I pulled her out of everything and saved her. Then her dad locked her in a car and the temperatue got so hot that they think thats what killed the wolf in her. Thats why they injected us with mengitis. Because it gives you a super high temperature. But anyways, thats where Cole got the idea that the cure doesn't last long. Because all of the sudden Grace started too form back into a wolf. And her parents didn't know what was going on. So when she was the hosptial Cole bit her and then I carried her out the window and she changed. Her parents are convinced that I killed her. " the words left his lips and they sorta hung in the air. I didn't really know how to reply. I kinda wanted too say sorry but I knew it'd be know help, I kinda wanted to ask more questioins of how the things worked but that wouldn't help so I just sat in slience.

"Wow, I'm sorry but I really just.. don't know what to say" I looked around like a lost puppy for a minute and then looked at Sam.

"It's a lot to take in," he said. I lookd up and there was Cole standing naked and freezing in front of the sliding glass door.

"Oh my god," I got up and raced to the door.

"What? What?" Sam asked but I ignored him.

"I'm fre-e-zin-g-g," I touched his bare back and pushed him the house.

"Cole how did you?" Cole cut Sam off and hugged me.

"Here take my jacket," I took off my black hoodie and wrapped around his shivering body.

"I'l-l b-be r-r-ight b-back-k" Cole raced up the stairs.

"How did he do that?" I turned around and asked Sam.

"Because he loves you." my cheeks flushed.

"Why can't Grace do that?'' I asked him.

"Because she doesn't believe she can," he looked at me.

"Maybe one day she will," I smiled.

"Hi," I looked up and say Cole standing there, looking so so good. He was wearing a form fitted black tee and jeans.

"I made it hotter in here, if thats okay," he said sitting in between Sam and I. I nodded and smiled.

"So what have I missed?" he asked.

"A wolf killed somebody at my school today."

"Shelby," he muttered under his breath.

"Shelby?" Sam looked at him.

"Yes, she kept flashing images of some boy and the pack didn't know what she was trying to tell us. Then she dissapered for a few hours so.."

"The wolf was white," I perked up and talked.

"Yeah, then it was Shelby," Sam said.

"We have too get these wolves out of here," Cole looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. Oh and I also got a visit from Officer Koeing today. He's convinced I killed Beck and Grace." Cole put his head in his hands.

"This is a nightmare," Cole whispered.

"I know.. believe me I know," Sam said and they both looked beyond stressed and I wished I could just wipe away all their pain.

"But I'm really happy to see you Kim," Cole looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I'm going too go look some things up," Sam winked at me and walked out.

"I missed you," I said to Cole.

"I missed you to, Kim. It's hell without you. But I'm so glad I'm strong enough to force myself to be a human again. I needed to be with you," Cole put his hand on mine and I felt my cheeks flush.

"It's cute when you blush."

"Embarssing," I said.

"Adorable," he said and put his hand on my face. He leaned in and kissed me.

"What are we going to do Kim?" he pulled me back to lay on top of him.

"I don't know, but for right now... I want to stay just like this. Because I'm scared you might leave again," I whispered.

"Even if I did, I'd always come home." I smiled.

My phone vibrated and it was mom.

**You okay?**

I typed back

**Yes, at Sam's. **

**Oh okay, please be home at 5 for dinner. **

**Will do. **

**"**You know, I seriously thought I lost you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay Cole, I'm just glad I know because I was scared that.. I fell for you and you weren't going to catch me," I said. All the words flooded out of me.

"No," he chuckled. "I really fell for you to Kim," he looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm glad.." I looked around the room. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

I heard a knock at the door. Not again. Sam raced down the stiars, and i felt like he knew who it was.

"Samuel Roth, you need to come down town immediatly," Officer Koeing said. He had a booming voice and stood just like a sterotypical officer. Jacket pulled up enough so we could see his gun.

"I've already been questioned today.."

"We just want a few more answers and some other people want to talk too you," he looked down at Sam.

"Alright, let me get my-" The officer cut Sam off.

"I'll take you." Sam looked up at Cole and I who were standing by now.

I mouthed I'm sorry and Sam walked out. The door was shut and Cole looked back at me.

"I need sleep," Cole rubbed his eyes.

"How about I stop by tomorrow?" i really didn't want to leave but he seemed annoyed with me.

"What?" he smiled. "You don't want to take a nap with me?"

"huh?" Cole swooped me up and carried me up the stairs. I threw my head back laughing, like a little kid. He placed me on the bed and started tickling me.

"Stop, stop," I laughed and he just kept tickling me. But then he leaned in and kissed me. Cole was the first guy I ever felt fire with, a passion for being with someone. Like I never had enough. He drove me wild more and more everyday, I loved it. I loved having him around. He kept on kissing me and our bodys soon touched. He put his hand up under my shirt to un-hook my bra, but then he stopped. He got up off of me and rubbed his face.

"I uh..," he began too speak. I propped myself up on my elbow, waiting for him to jump back down on his bed and kiss me some more.

"Kim, I really like you. No, I love you. With all of my heart. But theres so much you don't know about me, and I hurt girls. I know I do. And I don't need you to be hurt either." my heart froze because i feel like I had a simialar speech from Matt. Minus the part about being with a lot of girls.

"What are you trying to say?" I sat up

"No, I'm not going to break up with you. I just uh want to be careful."

"I understand. But kissing doesn't mean you're going to sleep with me," I chuckled and layed back down breathing a sigh of relief.

"I just don't want to hurt you." he plopped down next to me.

"You're not gonna. But we have bigger issues," I said about to refer to the wolves.

"Well uh you're my priortiy right now. So whatta ya say, lets go rent a movie, and I'll let you wear my jacket, and I will cuddle with you. I will also build a fort once the movie is over. And that movie is also going to be your favorite movie. Then after i can take you out for chinese food." he stepped back with an enormous grin on his face. I jumped right into his arms.

"I love you," I said and put my nose to his.

"But," I started to speak.

"No buts" he wiggled his finger in front of my face. I put his finger down and nodded yes.

"I have to be home at 5 for dinner, but I will come over this weekend."

"Hmm. Deal." I smiled. Cole gave me a few kisses and we walked out.

"Text me tonight if you can," I said walking away.

"Oh and stay warm," I said.

"Stay hot," he winked. I turned around smiled.

"Hi mom," I said while setting my bag in my room.

"You look happy," she groaned and set my plate on the table.

"I am."

"I was worried sick," she said scowling at me.

"You seemed fine that i was at Sams?" I looked up at her.

"I know."

We sat in slience and honestly my moms temper didn't affect me, she was just trying to cause a problem. Probably because I hadn't been around much, I hadn't even had a lot of time to think to myself. I washed off my plate and went to my room. I layed down on my bed and breathed heavy. I did some of my homework and then my phone vibrated.

**Sam told the police or "Officer Koieng" about the wolves. **

I immeditly called Cole.

"He what?" I asked puzzled.

'He told Officer Koeing about the wolves.. and he's going to help us." I liked the way Cole kept me in the loop, and made me a part of this crazy mess.

"Are you okay with that?" I questioned Cole.

"Theres nothing to do about it now, I guess I kinda wanted to have it all to myself. I thought I could do it," Coles' cockyniess kicked in and I smirked.

"Ahh, you wanted to be the hero."

He giggled, "Yeah, I guess. But as long as we're all okay."

And that's when it all set into place.. I was now apart of Cole. life. And he was a huge part of mine.

- to be continued-


End file.
